Girl in the Window
by runawaygoddess
Summary: Christam one shot collection. centered around Ino's flower shop. they saw the girls in the window and fell in love. nejixten, sasuxsaku, naruxhina, shikaxino. four stories. r&r!
1. Girl in the Frosted Window

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did would I really be here? No of course not. If you review I'll give you Spandex Cookies!… Wait, Gai stole them. Sorry. L**

Girl in the Window

Ino added some more red roses to the flower arrangement in the window. Outside the snow fell like soft feathers. The icicles on the window frame and the patterns of frost on the window pane made the flower shop look like a cottage carved from crystals. Inside Ino hummed along to a Christmas carol as she lifted the bouquet of flowers onto the middle of the window display. She looked out briefly at the snow and sighed. Then getting up gracefully she stepped out of the display and went to a table in the back room. Sitting down she began to look through the holiday order forms as she ate her dinner.

The back door swung open, letting in a gust of cold air and a girl with black hair. She was laden with frost and bags of groceries. Ino jumped up to help Hinata put everything away. Together the two girls went upstairs to their house, they shared with their best friends. Tenten and Sakura were cleaning up the two bedroom upper suite when the girls walked in.

"Aah! Hina! I just cleaned the floor. Noooooooooooo!" Sakura fake cried.

Hinata smiled a little and quietly apologized. Ino helped them finish cleaning before going down to lock up the shop. She filled out the log book of purchases that were made today, then she moved the flowers into the mini green house for the night.

"Ino! We're going to sleep. You should come up soon." Tenten called down the stairs.

"Hai!" Ino called back.

Ino, however, did not go upstairs to sleep for quite sometime. She instead sat in the shop making the flower arrangements they would need for the next day. She sat in the shop and carefully made the bouquets. She was so wrapped up in her work that she didn't notice the boy standing out side in the light of a street lamp.

Shikamaru walked slowly along the street, scuffing the snow covered ground with his feet. He stopped under a street lamp and looked around him. He would head over to Choji's from here and go home once his mother had left on her business trip tomorrow. He sighed and glanced at a flower shop window. It was framed in ice and it sparkled in the moon light. Inside there was a girl. She was wearing a dark blue top and a pair of scuffed, dirt covered jeans. Her long blonde hair was pulled back by a blue headband and her bright sky blue eyes sparkled happily as she put the finishing touches on her flowers. She sat back on her heels and rubbed her eyes tiredly. Then she placed the flowers on a pretty table in the window. The roses were there earlier when Shikamaru had been making plans with Choji. But the girls had changed them. Now they seemed to catch the eye of anyone walking by at this time of night. Why was she still awake? Did she live there alone? Who is she? Millions of questions ran through Shikamarus' head as he walked on.

Inside the shop Ino smiled happily as she finished the last arrangement. She sat back on her heels and saw a boy standing under a street lamp. She shook herself and lifted the newly arranged roses back into the window display. As she turned around to go upstairs to bed, she couldn't help but look out the window into the street. There was no one there. No, there were a few people, but the boy she thought she saw was gone. She yawned. There was probably no boy, she was just seeing things because she was tired. She turned off the shop lights and slowly climbed the dark stairs.

The next day there was an early customer. The woman came by at about seven o'clock and placed an order for tiger lilies, and orchids. She said that her grandson would come by to pick them up at around noon. Ino logged the order under the grandson's name. Nara Shikamaru. She showed the elderly woman to the door and waved good bye cheerfully as the old lady walked away. Ino went back into the store and polished the surfaces of the shop. It was shining and ready to receive the day's customers.

"Choji! Let's go! Obaasan needs me to pick up some flowers." Shikamaru yelled down the hall at his friend.

Choji trundled up the hall and pulled on his coat and boots, muttering about not getting enough breakfast. Shikamaru sighed and dragged him out the door.

"Obaasan wants the flowers at her house in fifteen minutes. We can get something in the village square." he said as Choji slammed the front door.

They walked to the village and stopped briefly to buy something to eat. Then they began to search for the only flower shop in the square. When they finally found it they were quite unimpressed. It was a small shop. It was quaint and the window was quiet eye catching. But it blended in with the surrounding shops. Sighing Shikamaru and Choji walked across the street and pushed the door open.

A bell rang above the door making Ino look up from her flowers. She was at the very back of the store, finishing up the order the old woman had placed this morning.

"Hello?" an uncertain voice called.

"Is anyone here?" another voice came from the front of the store. This voice sounded very bored.

"Hai! In the back!" she called.

There was the sound of shuffling feet and two boys appeared in amongst the flowers.

"I don't see her." the first voice said.

Ino giggled and stepped out from behind the bouquet. She pushed a few more orchids in to the bunch and looked at the very out of place customers.

"Hi, can I help you?" she asked, looking back and forth between the two.

One boy was gazing open mouthed at all the flowers and the other was staring at her, like he had seen a ghost.

"Uh, are you ok?" Ino waved a hand in front of his face.

He seemed to snap back to reality because he blinked and took a step back. Ino looked at him expectantly, waiting to know why they were here.

"Are you wanting to place an order, just browsing, or are you two picking something up?" she asked, because they clearly weren't going to tell her.

"Y-yeah. I'm picking up an order." Shikamaru managed to stutter, swallowing hard.

"Oh ok. This way then." Ino wiped her hands on her apron and led them to the desk near the back of the store.

She flipped open the order book. She flipped through the pages asking, "Could I have you're name please?"

"Nara Kitsune. Or Nara Shikamaru. Knowing Obaasan she put the order in my name. Tch." Shikamaru said rolling his eyes.

Ino stopped flipping the pages and looked at him hard.

"What?" he asked sounding annoyed.

"Oh nothing. It's just when she came by this morning, well I thought you'd be different, that's all." Ino said. "I was just finishing up your order actually. I'll be right back." she spun on her heel and strode back into the sea of flowers.

She came back shortly and place the flowers on a piece of brown wrapping paper. She wrapped them quickly and put a piece of white and gold paper over top of the brown paper. Smiling she handed him the order and said cheerfully, "That'll be $22.50 please."

Shikamaru choked and Choji whacked him on the back.

"$22.50? Obaasan said it was pre paid!" he looked very distressed.

Ino giggled and patted his shoulder.

"I'll cut you a deal. How much have you got right now?" she asked

"Uh, $15.00 even." he replied.

"So that makes you $8.50 short. 'Kay. I'll throw you a line. $15.00 even and you buy me lunch. Then we'll be square. I'm not actually free today, but I am Friday. Say 12:30ish?" she grinned.

Shikamaru sighed and nodded. Only his Obaasan and his mother could have cornered him better. Ino smiled brightly and showed the two dumbfounded boys to the door, while doing an uncanny impression of the Cheshire Cat.

After they left Sakura came down and looked at Ino carefully.

"What are you so happy about Missy?" she said accusingly.

Ino just grinned. Sakura, who really wanted answers, resorted to drastic measures to get the truth. She tickled it out of Ino ,who reluctantly admitted defeat. The story poured out over hot chocolate and Sakura's grin got bigger and bigger, making Ino very uncomfortable.

"You are so wicked Ino." said Sakura at the end of her story, sounding shocked. Then her evil smirk replaced itself on her face. "I love it."

They burst into peals of laughter and outside the snow fell down, constantly reminding everyone that Christmas was fast approaching.

Friday came and Ino was alone in the shop waiting, for something, anything to happen. The door swung open just as she was about to scream in frustration and boredom. Shikamaru walked in carrying two bento boxes. Ino smiled and waved from the desk. He walked over and put the bento on the desk in front of her.

"Oh, bento! Yum! And I was just starting to get hungry." she smiled, and Shikamaru sat down sighing.

"Women are so troublesome." he muttered into his sweater. "Ouch!"

Ino had whacked him upside the head with the shop's order book. Shikamaru glared at her and she giggled at him. He couldn't help but smile a little when she tossed her hair over her shoulder. Wow, she was so beautiful.

"What are you looking at?" she asked him, blushing slightly.

"Huh? Oh nothing. Just thinking." he answered quickly.

Ino's profile was framed by the afternoon sun, and Shikamaru admired her beautiful face for a while. While they ate Ino asked him a question that surprised him.

"When you first came to the shop, why were you all pale? Like you had a big scare or something?" she looked at him intensely, making him look away and hide the pink creeping up his cheeks.

"Well the night before, I ran away from home. I had a fight with my mom. She left on a business trip the next day, so I ran off to Choji's house. It's happened a lot. And when I was walking past the shop I looked in and saw you in the window. I dunno, I guess I kinda thought you looked like an angel. I was a little surprised when you turned out to be so, so, so, different than what I expected." Shikamaru didn't look at her.

Why won't this troublesome woman look away? She was making him blush and he was very embarrassed now. Then he heard Ino get up from her chair. She went around behind him and put her arms around his shoulders.

"I saw you too. I was sure that you were just a hallucination, but at the same time I knew you were real. Weird huh?" she heard Shikamaru chuckle and he stood up.

"Hey no fair!" Ino pouted.

Again Shikamaru just laughed lightly. The door swung open and Choji walked in closely followed by Sakura.

"Shikamaru! Your mother's back! She's looking for you. I think she has some news for you!" Choji gasped for breath and Sakura got him a glass of water.

Shikamaru sat down hard in a chair.

"Troublesome woman." he muttered into his hands.

Ino gently put a hand on his arm.

"You should go." she said quietly.

" Yeah I probably should otherwise I'll never hear the end of it." he sighed rubbing his eyes.

"Later Ino, Sakura. Let's go Choji."

The bell rang again and the shop door swung shut. Ino sat down again.

_You looked like an angel._

She felt her cheeks heat up, and she bent her head over the log book and pretended to add up the accounts. Although she had only know Shikamaru for a short time, she really liked being with him. She pondered this as she finished the log book and some orders for tomorrow. Then she went out to do her Christmas shopping, leaving the shop in Tenten's hands.

Ino didn't see Shikamaru for about four days, but she did think that she saw him when she was fixing the window display at night sometimes. She was a little worried but when she went to see Choji about it he didn't seem know what was going on either. Finally after four days he walked into the shop and immediately got yelled at.

"Where have you been? You think it's ok to disappear for days then just waltz in at midnight 'cause you feel like it?" Ino whisper-yelled because it was in fact midnight and the other girls were asleep.

Shikamaru just grinned and let her yell herself out. Then he put a finger to her lips and silenced her effectively. She blushed a shade of bright pink that put her roses to shame. She looked at him. He was smirking and blushing a little.

"Shika-" she was cut off by something against her lips. It wasn't his hand.

His arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. She embraced him and let the kiss wash over, while returning it warmly.

"Hm, 'bout time you two." said a voice from the door way.

They broke apart and saw Sakura there smirking and holding a camera phone (records videos). "Now we have this moment to cherish forever and ever." she grinned wickedly and bounded up the stairs shouting for Hinata and Tenten.

Ino was about to go after her but Shikamaru grabbed her arm. He swung her around and kissed her again. And again. She finally gave in and kissed back.

"You wont be getting a Christmas present this year. " she said quietly.

"Oh? Why not?" he asked looking disappointed.

"Because, you took my first kiss. And that is a pretty good present as far as I'm concerned." she giggled.

He ignored that statement and kissed her again. To someone on the outside it looked like angel and a _very_ deserving person.

**Ok! So how do you like it? I'm taking a leaf out of Kugi-Chan's book and letting you vote on the next story. Pick one:**

**#1:**

_**He stopped under the streetlamp and looked through the window. She was placing a poinsettia in the window display. She looked up and saw him watching her. Flashing a shy smile she turned and ran into the depths of flowers behind her.**_

**#2:**

"_**Ino, since you can't cook here are the take out we want tonight." she handed the menu to a very annoyed Ino.**_

_**Then she turned and looked at the two boys, who blushed and looked away.**_

"_**What? Never seen a girl in pj's before? She asked.**_

**#3:**

_**The bell jangled as the door swung shut and he shook the snow off his boots. He walked a little further into the shop. Something moved among the flowers who was it. A girl walked around a very big vase of flowers. When she saw him her eyes sparkled.**_

"_**Can I help you?"**_

**Ok! Vote away! I wont update till I get at least five reviews for this story though, so if you want more review please! Mwha!**


	2. Just Because

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

The door of the shop swung open and Ino looked up from the desk. She smiled as her boyfriend, Shikamaru walked through the maze of flowers. He was accompanied by another boy with a stoic face and white eyes. He nodded when they were introduced to each other. They were just discussing something about types of flowers that would make a nice present for his aunt, when someone came down the stairs. It was a girl with her long brown hair tied up in a messy ponytail. She was holding a piece of paper and she walked over to Ino and held it out to her.

"Ino, since it's your day to cook and well since you can't. here's the take out we want." she yawned and didn't seem to have seen the two boys.

They stifled laughs as they watched an outraged Ino mouth wordlessly at her friend. Then she turned and looked at the boys. They blushed and looked away. She raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes. Honestly boys were such wimps sometimes.

"What? You never seen a girl in pj's before?" she asked, unblushingly.

They had but this was different. Her pj's were made up of a too big t-shirt that hung off one shoulder and was tucked into the light pink panties on her bottom half. This was entirely inappropriate considering that it was about -4 degrees outside. This also succeeded in showing off her perfect legs and curves. She rolled her eyes and walked back towards the stairs she had come from.

"Tennie, I'm surprised that you aren't asleep right now." Ino said suddenly.

Tenten turned around and looked annoyed.

"I was. But they thought it would be funny to wake my up at the ungodly hour of 6:30 am in the morning because God forbid, it was too much work to just guess what I wanted for take out. I would love to be asleep right now. So if you'll excuse me I'm going back to bed. It's only 7:00 am on a Saturday. I can still get away with 2 more hours sleep." and with that she spun on her heel and stalked back up stairs.

It was a few minutes before they heard a scream and saw Sakura bolt down the stair, Tenten hot on her heels. Sakura was holding a large bundle of what looked like boy's clothes. She was laughing her head off and an enraged Tenten was chasing her around the shop. Then Sakura pushed the shop door open and held the bundle over a large pile of half melted snow. Tenten stopped dead.

"You wouldn't." she said to Sakura looking horrified.

Sakura said nothing but let an evil grin spread slowly across her face. She let the clothes slip out of her hands and Tenten yelled at her.

"Sakura Haruno! Give me my damn clothes back! Don't you dare drop another thing in that puddle, or so help me I will find chicken-ass head and take his first kiss for myself!"

Sakura gasped and dropped the rest of the clothes out of surprise. Tenten screamed and stormed out onto the street, still in her 'pj's' . she gathered up her clothes and carried the sopping wet pile into the back room and dumped it on the floor. She came back out with a face like thunder and grabbed Sakura by the ear.

"Just for that you can do my laundry for the next week." she said dragging her into the back room, ignoring the squeals of pain.

Neji almost laughed. Key word _almost_. His stoic face slipped for a second but he quickly regained composure. Shikamaru however did no such thing and chuckled at the sight of the two arguing girls. Suddenly Tenten turned on them and glared.

"What are you staring at, huh?" she snapped before striding upstairs to change out of her wet pj's.

She came back down as Neji and Shikamaru were leaving. Neji notice that she was dressed in a pair of tight jeans, and a white tank top. Her pink sweater was tied around her waist and she had her hair up in two buns at the top of her head. She glared at the boys as they left, clearly her bad mood was still in tact. She went to work and began sorting through the account books. She balanced the accounts and paid the bills by phone. She took one look at Ino's shopping bill and left it pinned to her bedroom door. Damn, that girl sure could use plastic. She walked down into the shop again and rearranged the flowers here and there. She played 'Sway' by the Pussy Cat Dolls (not really that bad of a song) in the background and dusted down the window display.

It was getting late and doing the bills had taken up most of her day. She had to skip lunch again and she was fiercely hungry. Her stomach ached but she pushed away thoughts of hunger and hurried to finish the display. She looked up and saw someone staring at her. She squinted through the snow and saw that it was that boy from this morning, what's his name, Neji? Yeah that was it. What the heck was he staring at? She stared back at him and realized that she was practically leaning through the window. She must look really weird. She shook herself and climbed out of the window display.

Neji watched as Tenten leaned forward. He saw her squint through the snow. Does she know how weird she looks right now? Then she crawled out of the display. The lights clicked off and he saw a white shape disappear up the stairs. He glanced at his watched and hurried back to his house. Crap, it would be locked up now. He'd have to climb through the window again. He walked slowly down the road and was soon swallowed up by the snow.

Tenten crawled into bed and thought about her horrible day. First, some really hot guy sees her in her 'pj's', then all of her clothes get dumped in a puddle, then she had to wear the tightest jeans known to humanity. Her legs nearly fell off. And to top it all off, some random old lady had yelled at her because they got her order wrong. It was just a bouquet of roses, but the stupid old bat hadn't said what colour roses she wanted. Finally she pushed away her thoughts and went to sleep. Maybe this was all a dream. Screw life, was her last thought.

The buzzing alarm clock went off right at 6:00 am, reminding Tenten that she had to get out of bed and get yelled at by weird old ladies for another 12 hours. She groaned and got dressed. After she ate she sat at the desk for an hour. Then she got bored. She went to the radio and turned on a random station. She looked around. There was no one in the shop. It was completely empty. She twirled along to the music and danced among the flowers and sang along.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas._

_There is just one thing I need._

_I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree._

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know._

_Make my wish come true…_

_All I want for Christmas is…_

_You!"_

"Hmm, you're not a bad singer you know."

She jumped. There he was. Always there to ruin her fun it seemed.

"Oh, hi. What do you want." she asked Neji rather rudely.

"I want to place an order and pick it up in five minutes." he replied looking at all the flowers. "What goes in the order is completely up to you."

"So you want to make an order, let me pick the flowers and then take it away five minutes later. You may as well just stay here." she said walking to the back of the shop.

"I think I will." he said following.

She began to pick out flowers for the bouquet and just to fill the silence she talked about random things that popped into her head then something worth talking about came into her head.

"So who is this for anyway?" she asked looking at him for an explanation.

"Oh no one in particular. Just an old friend." he answered evasively.

Tenten might not seem to be the type but she was a sucker for gossip. This didn't help her at all. She wanted to have a juicy story to tell tonight over dinner. Ino always had something to tell even when she was working the entire week. She tried again.

"What are this persons tastes, colours, and such. It would help me put the bouquet together faster." she offered.

"I think she'll like whatever you pick out. Just put in your favourite flower." he said, not dropping any hints at all. How annoying.

"Ok, I think I will." she answered.

Tenten sighed and picked out some random flowers. She threw in some white lilies for fun, and because they were her favourite flower. The she wrapped up the package and handed it to Neji.

"What's your favourite flower anyway?" he asked

"White lilies."

He paid and went away. Her day fell back into it's dullness and she fell asleep at the desk again. She was woken up by a very grumpy delivery man who was holding a bouquet of white lilies. She accepted the package and put it aside assuming that it was for Ino or Sakura or even the painfully shy Hinata. The name on the tag caught her eye. It read:

**To: Tenten.**

**Merry Christmas.**

**P.S. I hope you like lilies. They only had white ones.**

She stared for a second. The tag was written in perfect cursive and looked vaguely familiar. She flipped through the order book until she found what she was looking for. That was strange. She re read the tag. Nope, it really was for her. Weird. Why had he of all people sent her flowers? Is that why he had asked what her favourites were earlier? She shook her head, confused. Did this mean he liked her? Oh god. Her brain wasn't up to puzzling over things this complicated. It was too late for that. She sighed and dragged her feet over to the front of the shop. Time to close up.

After locking up and getting dinner made she ate quickly and climbed into bed, suddenly exhausted. She wanted desperately to sleep, but her brain wouldn't let her. It was too busy obsessing over the flower thing. She dragged herself out of bed and tiptoed out of bed. Once sown stairs she rummaged around for a vase. Then she took the lilies and put them in it. After carefully placing the vase on the desk she tiptoed back upstairs and got into bed again. She fell asleep and dreamed of white lilies.

Tenten jolted awake shortly after the sun came up. She looked at the clock and immediately felt wide awake. It was 3:00 in the morning. Then it hit her. It was 3:00 am and she was awake. Oh god. She yawned and tried to get back to sleep. After about an hour of just lying in bed she got up and got dressed. She had to wear a knee length skirt and a tank to. She pulled a white fuzzy sweater over top. Sakura had yet to do her laundry and Tenten was too busy all the time. Hinata and Ino wouldn't do it because they were 'busy' too. Tenten had no idea what they got up to. Tenten pushed her feet into her sneakers and wandered into the shop. It was early and still dark. Tenten turned on a small desk lamp and sat down. She soon lost herself in her thoughts. The mail slot rattled. She walked over slowly and looked at the white envelope that had been pushed through. It was addressed to her. She picked it up and slit it open. The same perfect cursive was elegantly written on the plain white sheet of paper. Inside the envelope there was a dried and pressed white lily. The fragrance was beautiful and Tenten held it carefully as to not break it.

Over the course of the week Tenten received several gifts like this, all addressed to her in the same elegant cursive. Even Sakura was impressed.

"My God. This guy must really like you. We can assume that it's a guy right?"

Tenten glared at her and showed her the signature. The writing was very similar. There was almost no difference.

"H-how can you b-be sure?" ask Hinata.

"She can't. he did ask for her favourite flower, and she's been getting all these lilies since then. I'm pretty certain that it's him but we should observe just to be sure." Ino said, nodding wisely.

The others agreed but Tenten had her own plans. If only he would come by the shop. Then she could put it into action.

At the end of the week Tenten again was woken up early for no reason. She got dressed and went downstairs. She wandered around the shop and straightened up a bit. She heard a rattling sound at went up to the front of the shop. A white envelope was sitting on the door mat. She quickly opened it and read it. There in perfect cursive were four words.

**Love at first sight.**

She threw open the shop door and ran out into the snow. The cold bit at her legs, exposed by her skirt. She saw a single dark figure at the end of the street. She ran down the street her boots leaving a trail of footprints in the snow.

"Neji!"

The figure turned around. She stopped in front of him. The wind blew around them sending waves of snow swirling around them. She held the letter to her chest and stared up into his eyes. Her legs were frozen but she didn't care.

"It was you? You sent me all those things?" she asked quietly.

He nodded.

"Why? Why me? Why not Sakura or Ino?" she looked at him searching his face for an answer.

He said nothing. He only pulled her into his chest. She realized how cold she was and snuggled into his jacket.

"Why?" she asked again.

"Just because." he whispered.

They stood in the middle of the street and by the light of the street lamps he lifted her chin so that she looked right into his eyes. Then he kissed her gently on the mouth. She responded warmly. They stood in each others arms, snow swirling around them and in the distance a boy walked by the flower shop and looked in the window. The girl there flashed a shy smile before running back upstairs.

_Why do I feel this way?_

**Ok that's number two! It's Neji Tenten.**

**Guess who's next! Nope not telling. I'm keeping that zipped away…ok I'll stop.**

**Review please! Excuse any grammar, spelling etc. errors. Too lazy to fix them. Bah humbug…just kidding!**


	3. Misteltoe

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Hinata woke up when a cold draft crept up the stairs and into the room she shared with Tenten. She got out of bed. Tenten's was empty. She went down stairs and closed the door but didn't lock it. Then she notice that the wind had knocked over the flowers in the display. She went over to fix it. As she worked she sensed someone watching her. She looked up and saw her cousins friend Naruto looking through the window. She quickly pushed the last flower into the display and blushed. Flashing a rare and very shy smile she turned and fled to her room. She leaned against the door breathing heavily.

_Why do I feel this way? Why do I have to run every time I see him? What is wrong with me?_

She took some deep calming breaths and then pulled out a note book. She scribbled a quick message and posted it on her door. Then pulling on her boots and coat she went outside through the back door into the early morning and the snow. She wandered the streets staring at the snow and star filled sky. She collected her thoughts and went to the village market as the shops opened. She checked to see if she had any money and went to buy breakfast for her friends. She walked into a bakery and bought four cheese croissants, a bottle of orange juice and some fresh bread. On her way out of the shop she walked straight into Naruto, who had just coming out of the ramen shop next door. He caught her and her bag before they fell and she blushed a brilliant shade of red.

"Hey Hinata-Chan! Are you sick? Your face is really red and your all warm and stuff." he said, sounding concerned.

"Oh, no I-I'm fine Naruto-kun. I-I was j-just surprised." she smiled slightly and rushed back to the flower shop.

_Well at least I didn't stammer too much this time._

She went to the kitchen and heated up the breakfast she had bought. The smell brought a sleepy Sakura and Ino, and a very awake and bubbly Tenten to the kitchen. She looked at Tenten who blushed and looked away. They sat down at the table and munched on the bread and croissants. Hinata poured them all orange juice and asked Tenten what she was smiling about.

"Nothing of your concern." she replied airily.

Hinata nodded but highly doubted it was nothing. Tenten shrugged and turned back to her croissant.

"Oh Hina, Naruto came by with cold medicine because he said you looked sick, you sure you okay?" Ino piped up. Hinata flushed and took the cold medicine of the counter where Ino had placed it for her.

_Naruto-kun was worried about me… _

"Oh yeah, and he also said if you were feeling better, whatever that means, he wants to know if you could get ramen with him." Ino continued, smirking as Hinata's face turned from pink to red in about three seconds.

"He said he'd come over at ten." Tenten grumbled, obviously unenthusiastic at the annoying blond boy would be coming over. Hinata looked at the clock and squeaked. It was five minutes to ten. She pushed her chair away from the table, ignoring Tenten's protest cries as her chair clattered to the floor.

Hinata slammed the washroom door and frantically took as shower, jumping out again in about two minutes. Dashing, still damp, to her room she threw on a red t-shirt with the words' carpe diem' inscribed in white. Over top she pulled on a deep green jacket. May as well be festive. Hinata pulled on beige pants and green and white socks. She reached for her hair but was beaten by a pair of skilled hands pulling it up into a ponytail.

"Ah! Tenten-chan?" Hinata stammered as Tenten wound the hair band around her locks.

"As much as I dislike the noise and idiocy Naruto-san brings, if he makes you happy… anyways, I can't let my bestie go on a supposed 'date' not looking good, now can I?" Tenten sighed, finishing putting up Hinata's hair and patting her on the shoulder. The loud chime of the doorbell broke their moment of friendship support, and Tenten bowed Hinata jokingly out the door mouthing 'your prince awaits'.

Downstairs, Naruto stood in the doorway, blond hair tousled and looking slightly uncomfortable. The green messenger bag hanging off his shoulder presumably held all the money he'd need to pay for all his ramen. When he spotted Hinata he broke into a lopsided grin.

"Hey Hinata-chan, you look nice, dattebayo!" He chirped, Ino and Tenten rolled their eyes when Hinata blushed and muttered something.

"See you guys later," Tenten chided, "Bring her back by six it's her turn to cook for us today."

"Ne, ne, Tenten-chan, you sound like an old mother! I should call you Tenten-baasama!" He laughed at his crude joke.

"Whatever man, just bring her back. No violations!" She added, almost as an After though, "Or I kill you dead." Hinata giggled and Tenten looked at her questionably.

"You sound like Neji-niisan!" She laughed.

"No I…"

"Oh look at the time, you guys better go! I have to meet Shika in two minutes." Ino said, pushing the 'couple' out the door and following them out herself. Before she shut the door, Ino added on more thing, "You do sound like him, Tennie, I guess making out with someone too many times can do that to you."

"… YOU'RE SO DEAD INO!"

**(xXxMerryXmasxXx)**

Hinata walked down the street with Naruto. Personally, she wasn't sure if the red hue on her cheeks was caused by nervousness or the biting wind that flew at them.

"AH HA!" Both Naruto and Hinata jumped and turned to face a plump woman brandishing a broom at them.

"Oi! What's that for?" Naruto yelped, pointing wildly at the broom. Oh yes, a ninja really couldn't deal with an old woman with a broomstick. The woman sighed and jabbed the broom upwards.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." Hinata said quietly while Naruto blabbered on about raving lunatic women trying to kill him with brooms. The woman sighed again.

"Look up!" She said in exasperation. The boy and the girl followed her command. They both broke out in blushes.

Mistletoe.

"You must honor the age old tradition." Exclaimed the lady, once again threatening them with the broom handle.

"Aye, aye!" Naruto muttered in annoyance, "Sorry Hinata."

"F-for wha… mmph!" Hinata was cut off by Naruto's mouth against her own. Her brain went into overdrive.

Over heating… system shut down…

She fainted.

**Aw. Poor Hina-chan. She's just so in love ain't she. R&R. The last one is posted too, just click the arrow in the bottom right corner and be teleported...not really. Anyway I hope you like it! some of this was written by Kugi cuz i got block. pathetic i know but naruxhina is really hard to write for me! lolz so THANKS KUGI-CHAN!**


	4. Christmas Kiss

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own IT…depressing, huh?**

"Come on Sasuke! We have to get the flowers before the shop closes!"

Sasuke grumbled and dragged his feet along the snow covered street. He trailed after his mother as she bounced along the street excitedly. Why was she so hyped up about some flowers? He really hated flower shops, especially this one because it was the most girlish place ever. The door swung open and the little bell over head jingled merrily. He shook the snow off his boots and looked up. He saw a pink pony tail in amongst the sea of flowers. A pair of big green eyes peered around a large vase of flowers.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a cheery voice. Her eyes widened. "Oh hi Sasuke-kun. Mikoto! What can I help you with?" her face brightened when she spotted his mother. Sasuke sighed. This was the other reason he hated this shop. Sakura was his mother's best friend, and when they got together he was always dragged along. He sat down on a chair as Sakura and his mother rambled on about the flower types and what colours and how many, on and on and on.

"Ok. Yeah we have those. I'll be right back." Sakura vanished into the tangle of bright flowers and they heard her shuffling around. "Oh dear. Now where did I put those? No, not here…why do we have so many…ah ha ha! There you are!" Sakura came out of the flowers with her arms full to the bursting point. She staggered slightly under the load and Sasuke instinctively reached out and grabbed her arm, steadying her.

"Thanks."

"Hn." Sakura rolled her eyes and she and Mikoto shared a knowing look. Sasuke sat back down and looked away. He hadn't failed to notice the blush that had painted Sakura's cheeks for a second when they touched.

He looked out the window and watched the snow fall. he stared into space for goodness knows how long, then he realized that someone was talking to him.

"What?" Sakura waved a hand in front of his face.

"Your mom said you would pay while she put the flowers in the car." she motioned at the door as it swung shut. He sighed again. His wallet had gotten considerably lighter over the past hour while his mother dragged him around town shopping for gifts.

While Sakura waited she tied a lacy white ribbon in her hair and tapped her fingers on the desk top, staring off into space. Sasuke opened his wallet and a big cavity yawned back at him. Groaning he dug around in his pocket until he found exact change. He handed it over and walked out of the shop, hands in his now very empty pockets. He walked past the window and glanced into the shop for a moment. Sakura stood in the window cleaning it off and she waved merrily as he walked by. He stared for a second the he was looking at the sky. He glared at the blonde and orange whirlwind that had just run him over.

"Dobe. You still owe me twenty you know." he said impassively. He heard giggling and looked up. Sakura stood in the window with a hand over her mouth. He eyes sparkled with amusement. Sasuke could only imagine how stupid they looked. He ignored Naruto who was now apologizing and got up, dusting off the seat of his pants.

"Hn. Whatever dobe." he said walking away.

Sakura giggled at the sight of Sasuke and Naruto lying in a heap on the sidewalk. She saw Sasuke look at her and covered her mouth. As he walked away she ducked out of the window and walked over to the desk, sobering up immediately. How was she going to pay off the rest of the bill. She had given him a lighter bill of twenty dollars when the actually bill was around fifty dollars. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind when Ino and the others came down stairs for dinner. They closed up while she made dinner. When she tossed and turned that night an idea suddenly came to her.

The next morning she waited until about 9:30ish before she called. The phone rang three times before someone picked up.

"_Who ever this is, you woke me up so go away, we don't want any."_ the voice sounded quite irritated.

"Sasuke-kun?" she said uncertainly.

"_Oh God. What do you want Sakura?"_ yup, he was annoyed.

"Oh, you mom just told me to call about the flower bill. Can you come by soon. I'd like to get this taken care of as soon as possible."

"_What? Hang on. Itachi! Lend me some money!"_

"_What happened to yours little brother?"_

"_It's gone. Mom spent it all yesterday on flowers. Just lend me fifty!"_ the voices of the two Uchiha brothers were muffled and the Sasuke said something to her.

"_What was the total bill?"_

"Uh…can you just come by 'cause I can give you something then too. I forgot to yesterday." she sounded a little nervous.

"_Fine, fine. Give me five minutes. Bye."_ he hung up without giving her a chance to say anything in reply.

Sakura hung up and waited. She was exhausted because she hadn't been able to sleep last night. There was as single thought that had been running through her head, and she had exhausted her self just thinking about it. Finally she sat down next to a crate and leaned against it. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

A few minutes later the bell above the door rang and someone started looking for her. Sasuke found Sakura asleep at the back of the shop, leaning against a crate. He shook her awake, which took some time.

"Huh? Oh, Sasuke-kun. Was I asleep?" she looked confused.

_Cute._ he thought.

"Uh, yeah you were."

"Oh, oopsy. I didn't get much sleep last night." she laughed and got up off the floor.

"Hn."

"Is that even a word?"

"What."

" 'Hn.' is that a word?"

"I dunno why?"

"Oh just wondering."

"Hn."

She laughed again and then looked a bit guilty. She was holding a piece of paper. There was a box on the desk. She looked between them for a second then shoved the box towards him. He opened it and stared at the slip of paper in it. In neat printing there were the words : Free flowers anytime because your wallet died.

He had to admit it was cute and funny. Smirking slightly he pointed at the paper she was holding.

"What's that?"

"Um. Well…"

"Sakura. What is it."

"Ok it's the real bill."

"The real bill."

"Yeah, I switched the bills for yours and a cheaper order yesterday, cause this one is really big." she blushed guiltily and handed him the bill. He stared blankly at the figure for a second and then handed her the hand made coupon.

"Can I use this?" he asked weakly.

"Yes. That's why I gave that to you first." she took the coupon and put it in the cash register.

He sighed in relief and took the bill.

"I'm taking this home. Maybe this will stop my mother thinking that I have deeper pockets then the rest of the world." Sakura laughed a little and smiled.

"Well do you want the rest of your present?" she asked. She wouldn't meet his eyes, but kept hers fixed on the floor.

"Well I don't know if you want to give me one. I haven't given you yours yet." she looked up, surprised by his tone of voice. It was playful, almost flirtatious.

"What? Sasuke-ku-mph." she was cut off by something on her mouth.

He kissed her gently. Then he pulled away and looked her in the eyes. Her emerald eyes were wide with shock and her cheeks were pinker than her hair.

"Sasuke-kun?" she looked uncertain when she leaned in. she paused for a second and he closed the distance between their mouths. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in closer. She put an arm around his waist and her fingers of the other tangled themselves in his hair. The bell jingled in the distance. Footsteps stopped a few feet from the desk.

"Wow. Teme and Sakura-chan are making out." the ever tactless Naruto observed.

They broke apart, both blushing. Sasuke shot a glare at his friend. Then Neji and Tenten, Hinata, and Shikamaru and Ino walked in.

"Oh look. A party. Can we go some where else please Tenten." Neji asked deadpanning.

She ignored him and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Don't be such a grouch." she chided.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and looked at Ino. Then he looked up.

"Ino." she looked at him then she followed his gaze upwards. Mistletoe. Naruto and Hinata backed away from it. Shikamaru smirked and pulled Ino into a kiss. Naruto put his arm around Hinata's waist and she rested her head on his shoulder, while turning pink.

"If everyone's going to kiss I don't see why we should be left out." Sasuke said to Sakura. She blushed again but didn't protest when his mouth met hers again. When they broke apart someone whistled.

"Merry Christmas Sasuke-kun." she whispered and kissed his cheek. Surprisingly this action made him blush even more.

Outside the snow fell and the group stood in the window. The light in the window lit up the people inside the store and frost laced the window frame outside.

**Merry Christmas from the Naruto gang and Wicked Little Angel! I love you all, especially if you review! Ha ha just kidding I love you anyway.**


End file.
